


What are we?

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, idrk what to tag this it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: For months now Draco felt like his relationship with Harry was more than strictly platonic, he finally caves and asks what they really are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	What are we?

Draco didn’t think he could be anymore obvious. Not unless he started professing his love of one knee whilst clutching a cursive love letter. 

Harry however seemed to be blind to whatever they were. Considering the fact that they cuddled on a couch whilst watching a muggle film to be completely platonic.

It was driving Draco up the wall. He wasn’t the forward one, not in a word or touching sense. He was the cold one, the person who warmed to people after time. And all he’d had with Harry was time. Hours, days, months. It all blended into a nice mesh of cautious flirting and slight touching. Arms brushing against arms. Hands sliding down thighs. 

Did Harry really need a written invitation?

“We need to talk,” Draco declared, sitting down next to Harry who was lounging on an old couch, which he refused to throw away.

Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion and curiosity, “About what?”

“Us.”

“What about us?” Harry asked.

Draco was ready to pull his hair out from his roots, “What are we? Because you seem to think this relationship is solely platonic but Merlin Harry we do some pretty gay shit.”

Harry sat up, he wasn’t shocked, not really. He liked guys, he liked Draco. He just struggled at picking up on what was going on. Throughout his time at Hogwarts he’d ignored a myriad of important things. It was just how he was.

“Do you want us to be something?” 

“I want to know if we are something,” Draco sighed, “I want to know that these past couple of months haven’t been all in my head. There is something there, there has to be.”

Harry shuffled closer to Draco, wrapping his bulky arms around the blonde’s slim frame, “I’m sorry,” He whispered, “I’m really bad at this kind of thing.”

A laugh escaped Draco’s throat, “No shit. If you were good at this we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

They also probably wouldn’t be sitting there. Draco didn’t like people who were overly forward, he couldn’t stand the sudden clinginess. It needed to be gradual. 

“So,” Draco paused, “What are we?”

“I guess we’re boyfriends,” Harry decided.  
“I guess so,” Draco smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone on Tumblr requested a fic were Harry was oblivious and I wanted to write something quick.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
